Its Complicated
by Lighter
Summary: How old were you when you first found love? What made you fall? How long did it last? Most importantly how long did it take you to get over it?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Ohayo! This one is just a shortie that I wanted to do because Tum is so sweet and he has yet to find love so that's what this is about. The chapters may not be very long and the size of the story you know, overall might be about seven or eight. So I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you for reading. And reading the other one, I feel so embarrassed watching that counter go up because I feel like I still could have done a better job with it. Next time I'll nail it for sure. and toooo ...Coltrocsit? Thank you for the reviews, Arc will come up in the next Colt story that I do. Oh and please no e-mail, my account for this place is no longer working but the site won't let me change it. Lighter.

**W**hoa!" Tum tum's legs wobble a bit when the wind blows a strong gust past him. Waving his arms out, he winds them in a circle in hopes to regain his balance, but it was too late, he's already on his way back. Falling onto his butt, his legs luckily hook themselves around the bar before his tilt to the side could end up fatal. Letting out a breath of relief, or maybe defeat Tum tum grips the bar with his hands and pulls his self up to sitting then slides from the bridge railing all together. Standing on solid ground, he looks over the side kicking a rock over the edge. It has a ways down before it smacks into larger rocks at the bottom of the bridge.

"Looks like fate kept me from falling again." He says to no one then stuffs his hands into his pockets heading home.

...

Colt lets out a frustrated growl. He's been tending to the yard since 11 p.m. and he's sick of it. Tum tum should be out here helping him but his little brother has gone AWOL on him. So not only was he to mow the lawn but now he has to pick it all up and stuff it into a bag! Life sucks when you're 14.

The back door opened and Rocky came out with a rake of his own and a couple of brown bags. He had been upstairs cleaning the bathrooms then the downstairs bathroom as Jessica Douglas had asked of him and, being done, he's decided to come outside and help his brother with the back yard.

"Finally, some help." Comments the middle child. "You seen the crowned Prince Tum tum yet?"

Rocky thought for a moment as he pulled the rake over a bundles of fresh cut grass covering the newly groomed smaller strands. "I did see him when we first got up, but after breakfast, no."

"Huh." He scoffs. "I wonder where that little spaz is then."

"Probably at Corey's. You know how kids are," says Rocky. "The minute school lets out for the year the last thing that they wanna do is mow lawns and clean the house."

After a second thought the both of them say in unis. "Unless its for cash."

Rocky and Colt work silently for a moment, the only sounds are of birds going by over head or street noise from cars and someone playing their stereo up the street. The Douglas's weren't the only family doing some summer cleaning it seems. Emily's family is clearing out the garage for a sale that they plan on having tomorrow and every now and then the girl has been caught glancing at the Douglas home as she wonders where Rocky is.

"Hey Rocky," says Colt in an odd voice.

The older boy shoots his brother a questioning glance.

Stopping what he's doing, he leans casually on his rake, facing the male. "Pretend your Dad- it should be easy for you." He snarks a bit.

Rocky merely ignored the comment, and turned to face his brother, stopping his work as well. "What for? Are you planning on doing something stupid and you wanna see how he'll react."

"No." He said very matter-of-factly. Colt wasn't always screwing up, although in his father's eyes he was so maybe Rocky was getting into character better than he thought he would. Ha. It actually isn't that big a surprise, when there's repremands to be made Rocky is there in their father's place. "It's about something I wanna do this summer at the fitness center." Colt says. "I just wanna know how he'd react."

"Alright, so what is it?"

"Okay, _Dad_, I was thinking about joining a yoga class this summer. Just for the hell of something to do."

Rocky's eye twitched, then the corner of his mouth but seeing the sincerity of his brother's intentions he thinks it over. What would their father say? "A little advice? Don't say 'hell' ever when you're talking to me aaand do whatever you think is right son, although I can guess its because of some girl." Rocky shrugs. That's his honest feeling of how their father would take the news. Or maybe, like hisself, Sam Douglas will laugh.

"Hm... You think that's it? He wouldn't- you know, ride me or anything." Colt adds quickly. "Because its not for any gay reason, I just really wanna do it."

"Hey, whatever." Rocky says, going back to raking. "I think its a good idea."

Smiling, Colt says. "Thank you."

"Just don't forget to wear a clean leotard." He snickers, swatting at a clump of grass that flies his way.

"I plan to wear loose pants a t-shirt jackass."

Rocky just continued laughing at the mental picture he got.

"Speaking of which, you better set aside some time to play with your little piggy."

"What?"

"Emily, she keeps glancing over here looking for you."

Rocky nods making a mental note to at least call the girl over their can-phone. He didn't understand the girl at all, they went on one date. One little test date to see if they could be a couple and quite frankly it did nothing for Rocky, he even told her so. But Emily feels how she feels and he can't change that, he supposed. So Rocky lets the girls call him and fawn over him, and consider their usual Friday hang outs at the movies or the bowling ally with friends a date. No harm in letting her fantasize.

"Hey guys!" Calls Tum walking into the backyard like it were no big deal.

"Well look whose here," says Colt. "Planning on helping out or are you too wiped from goofing off all morning with your idiot friends." He drops the rake as his way of calling it quits. Heading into the house, he thought about slamming the door but he knew his mother would get on him about it so he chose to make a face at him instead through the glass window of the back door.

Looking confused, Tum tum juts a thumb over his shoulder then picks up the rake. "What's his problem?"

Looking at the back door, Rocky waves it off. "He's joining yoga classes." He says. Crouching down, he scoops the bundles of grass into his arms then drops them into the brown bag. Stealing a glance at his little brother, he notices a cake of orange almost brown on the side of his jeans. "What were you doing all morning? Rolling in clay."

"Huh?" Looking down at his pant leg, which his brother pointed to, Tum notices the rust from the bridge imprinted up his leg. "Oh," he laughs nervously. "I must have rubbed up against something. I'll go change."

"And then come right back." Orders the older boy. He may have shirked on his duties with Colt but Rocky planned on making sure the boy did his share.

"Right." Giving a thumbs up, the twelve year old marched back into the house to change his clothes.

Shaking his head in dismay, Rocky continued cleaning up the grass. Walking through the house, humming as he goes, Tum tum snags a banana from the bunch on the counter in the kitchen. He's been starving since breakfast ended and he didn't have any money yet to be buy outdoor food since he didn't get his allowance until Wednesday. Peeling the banana's skin back he takes a bite waving to Georgie as he passes her. The young girl is sitting at the coffee table coloring in the book her pants left for her while they babysit. She's seven and just adorible; the brunette thought that new years was some kind of competition and she said she didn't know what side to be on so she went to bed early that night even though she was allowed to stay up. Kids are so cute.

Stripping his jeans off once behind the safety of a closed door, he pulls free a clean, old, pair from the dresser. Changing into them, he finishes his banana then heads back outside to help Rocky with the yard but by the time he showed up Rocky was done and took off. There was a note though, it said: Put these at the end of the street. Rocky. So with a huff the brunet hauled grass clippings to the end of the street. Back and forth, back and forth until he was finally done six bags later. He hated having a big yard. Its not as if it snows in L.A. so what's the point of it; making grass angles is not an option.

"Tum tum! Hey Tum!" Shouts a familiar voice.

Looking up the street, Tum tum waves when seeing his friend Corey walking over to his house; beach towel secured around his waist and sandels on his feet. The only thing he's missing is a visor. When the pinkish colored boy got close enough to his friend the two went right into their secret hand shake of locked fingers and wriggled thumbs, followed by a slap forward then back before popping fist together.

"Mom's taking me to the beach, she said I could bring a friend- wanna go?" His eyes screamed, 'say yes'.

"I gotta ask my mom first." Says Tum, while taking his shirt off and dashing inside the house. He calls over his shoulder. "Don't leave, okay?"

"I won't!" He calls back. Waiting around for a bit, Corey shoves his hand into his beach shorts pulling out some salt water taffy. Mint, one of his favorites. Chewing it hard, his crooked twelve year old teeth working the stuff candy to gummy, he smacks it between his teeth once or twice due to a newly lost tooth.

When the front door of the Douglas house opens, the young boy smiles only to drop it when he sees Tum tum's brother, Colt, coming out in a hurry.

Lifting his hand, he says. "Hey Colt."

"Hey Corey," he shoots a glance at the boy then laughs. "Don't you know you're violating a dress code by walking around shirtless when you're that pink."

"Shut up!" He blushes. He hates being pink like this but what can you do.

Colt opens the garage door slipping inside the spacious area now that their father's car is at the station. Grabbing his bike he sits atop the seat then rolls it down the driveway.

"You want some candy?" Asks Corey as Colt reaches him. "I didn't do anything to it."

"Okay." He holds his hand out.

Pulling some more taffy from his pocket, he asks. "Do you like chocolate or pink flavor?"

"Its raspberry, twerp." Corrects the blue ninja. Kids these days. "I'll take chocolate."

Corey drops the candy into his hand, then asks. "Are you going somewhere?"

Colt shrugs. "Just riding around."

"I'm going to the beach," grins the younger male, kids love to brag. "I'm gonna see if Tum will come with me."

"Whatever." He steps down on the peddle, then travels down the street at a slow pace.

The front door opens again, and out walks Tum tum in his swim trunks and sandels. Backpack in hand carrying all his beach stuff.

"Sorry I took so long, come on."

The two boys dash down the street to Corey's house completely amped for the ocean.

Colt slowed to a stop outside of the fitness center. Climbing off his bike, he pops the kickstand down then walks over to the window, shading his eyes as he peeks inside the building. There are already people inside and he's starting to prick up at the thought of going in.

"Hey stud." Says a girl as she pokes Colt on his sides. Laughing when the male jumps she walks around to face him.

"Bobbi? What are you doing here?" Colt's nerves completely fade seeing the red haired girl standing before him with crossed arms and a curious grin. Colt has a huge crush on Bobbi, but, he'll never let her know that, she's a bigger pain than he is if he, a pain, notices that about her.

"We should join a class." Bobbi peeks through the door seeing people signing up. "Don't you think that'd be cool, or is yoga too feminine for you?" She slaps him on the gut with the back of her hand.

"Tch. Yeah right. I was actually just gonna go in and do that."

"Yeah right." Pulling open the door she steps inside audible voicing how much she appreciated the cranked up A.C.

Colt gets a long whiff of the girls perfume when the wind from inside blew past the girl and he smiles faintly behind her back. Bobbi Hatcher is the soul reason he wanted to join yoga classes; he admits that he heard the girl talking to her friends as school was letting out on the last day about how she had no plans this summer and would probably join a yoga class or something. So Colt swallowed his pride and decided that yoga was going to be his new passion if it meant getting close to Bobbi. Only thing was everytime he went to sign up her name wasn't on the sign up sheet. So he waited, and waited until eventually- well, this happened. The fiesty girl lead him in herself. Summer love is so great. But Colt wasn't the only one in love, Tum tum was about to get a rude awakening on women that year starting with an innocent trip to the beach.

Tum tum and Corey were splashing each other senselessly in the warm ocean water; it was becoming hard to tell whether they were playing or trying not to drown from the big waves going over their heads. Corey was the first to grab a bucket and fill it with the salty water, he then dashed down the beach- Tum hot on his heals a bucket of water in his hands as well, ready to throw it on his friend big ashy blond head. He missed Corey the first time getting splashed hard, but Tum bounced back scooping up a good amount of water. He then dashes down the beach again. This time he had him-... or at least he thought he did.

Everything happened so slowly it was almost as if the nightmare set itself up. Tum tum dumped the bucket of water but just as it came flying from the bucket Corey tripped and fell over, so the water once again missed the lucky little Jew and instead splashed some poor girl building a sand castle. The water hit her like a bullet and her back scrunched up, her hair got soaked and she screamed bloody murder, hands shaking in fury.

And Tum tum, not seeing the harm in it, began to laugh. "Wipe out!" He says between laughs.

The brightly colored blonde girl stood up, face looking as mean as a bull, and she walked over popping him one right in the eye. Tum tum never thought a hit could hurt so bad. he's faced adults whose punches felt like a pillow fight, but this girl had a hook.

Dumbfounded, he holds his steadily blackening eye. "What did you do that for?!" He snaps at the girl.

"Wipe out." The girl mocked, her voice holding an accent beneath it. Then she stormed away further down the beach to get away from the dork patrol.

Corey rushed over to his friend, hands on his bare shoulders. "I saw what happened. Are you ok?"

Tum tum had nothing to say, he couldn't think of anything, he could barely feel the sting on his eye all he could see was the back of the blonde girl walking away, her drenched ponytail thumping against her back as she trudged away.

"Tum?"

_I think I'm in love._ Admits the boy to his self with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**T**hat was the summer when I met _her_. She was a blonde dream boat, anyone with a set of eyes- that includes a blind person, would have fallen for her. I just couldn't believe it had happened to me. Me! I thought for sure that I would hate girls for the rest of my sixth grade life. How can I not! All the girls I know are whiny, shiny, and complain about any little thing that doesn't go their way. But not this girl, she... she hit me. When I thought that she would yell, or cry because I tossed water on her that day I just waited for the tears, which is mostly why I made fun of her; but in the end she mocked me and gave me a black eye. Mom was mad thinking that I had gone to the beach and got into a fight, when I told her that a girl hit me Colt laughed and Rocky shook his head. So what was the big deal anyway, aside from complete humiliation that a girl could give a black eye in the first place. Its not as though I could have hit her back or anything- she's a GIRL!

Okay, enough about over the summer let's talk about the present. Back to school. All the student sit in the auditorium on the first day, it was there when Corey came over and handed me some of his twinky from his lunch that he started eating on the bus. I got my bike taken away from me for fighting, but I was only grounded from it for the first month of school after that no more bus for me. I hate the bus for these reasons: there's never any seats, people are always throwing things and I'm not sure but I think someone peed and it ran down under my seat; or it was pickle juice but whatever it was it stank. Maybe I should walk?

"Hey Tum, how come you didn't invite me to the beach with you when you went those other times?" Asks Corey. "I went to your house looking for you and your brother said that you went to the beach with your mother and the other times you took the bus."

Mostly because I was looking for a girl and would die of embarrassment to let anyone know that. I, of course, only thought this. I actually said. "Because I didn't think you'd wanna go. Don't you usually visit your Gramma at the end of the summer anyway?" I threw that last part in to take some of the sting off my words. Corey's been my best friend since I was two, I tell him about all the cool adventures I have over the summer at Grandpa's and he knows about that time we got kidnapped and how I saved me and my brothers from certain doom. You know, the usual friend stuff.

Corey nods, but then says. "Yeah but she was in New York doing some visiting of her own. Her best friend Ethel got a puppy."

For that she skipped out on her family? Old people are weird. Licking the cream from my fingers, I heard the principal clear his throat into the microphone right before going into the big speech about having a good year, making it better than the last one, that sort of thing. It was then that I heard someone laughing ahead of me a couple rows. Glancing in that direction is when I saw a long blonde braid titling sideways as a girl leaned over to hear something her friend was saying to her. It couldn't be her, was my first thought; there was just no way. I went to the beach eight times after seeing her and she wasn't there at any of those times, but now, here she is. Or could be, it really is dark in here.

"Let's start finding our homerooms students. Have a wonderful first day and great year." Says Principal Landry.

I got out of my seat so quick I think I migt have elbowed my best friend lifting my backpack. I dashed out the door behind the girl about two maybe three people between us. It was her alright! She turned to look at her friend with the smile of an angel with a devil inside and I swear I think I felt the floor move. I had to get closer, I had to see if she had a name. What? Angel's don't need names, I figure they just go by number once its all said and done. Picking my way through the crowd I was finally beside, it was then that I decided to play it cool, just walk beside her- like I've seen Colt do with girls that like him. He just sidles and they turn to look at him next thing you know he's got them blushing and giggling- from what I have yet to find out. But for now I would just settle for some acknowledgement. In which case I will ignore her very being which will draw her attention to me instead of me to her. ...I saw it in a movie once.

Side by side with her now I blushed when her arm brushed mine- her skin is oddly not soft like an angel's would be, its kind of nubbly. Oh wait she has two shirts on. A blue tennis shirt and underneath a white long sleeved shirt. I always thought that that sort of thing was a boys look but on her it took a whole new meaning. I instantly wanted to hold her hand, its understandable that two hands should touch, its a crowded hall.

"Tum wait up!" Shouted Corey from somewhere.

I turned my head missing the fact that she turned hers too, I only found out because when I looked back she was just turning her head laughing as she whispered 'Tum' to her skinny little brunette friend- a girl that I at least know, she used to be in my second grade class and in my third grade class, I lost sight of her the years after that but her name is Stacey. But if she knows Stacey it made me wonder just how long she has been coming to this school and I'm only now seeing her? Man, sometimes I wish I wasn't so lucky as to have a ninja name as _Tum Tum_, not that I don't like it but as a person gets older and more mature they want something with some class- but there are worser things out there, Grandpa could have actually called me _monster destroyer_.

"Who'd you get for homeroom?"

"Hmm?" I pull out my schedule and look it over. I like changing classes, I feel like an older kid that way, like they trust me not to get lost. Even though we don't change classes as much as Rocky and Colt talk about, but twice is good enough for me. Glancing down the words I notice my homeroom teachers name. "Mr. Shields."

"Shoot." Corey pouts. "I got Mrs. Loretta. How 'bout second period?"

You don't know how bad I wanted to elbow him right now. The cute girl was listening to our every word. This wasn't the kind of impression I wanted to make, I wanted to seem aloof and cool, untouchable by man and Corey is cramping my style. "I don't know Core', I'll see you when I see you." I snap before hurrying off. That should get some attention. I grin triumphantly. If only what I'd said gotten her attention rather than turning off into the classroom right at the same time she did. Our bodies got stuck in the entry way, arm to arm, elbow to elbow- hip to hip.

She shouted something at me in Spanish- I think, before shrugging her shoulder really hard which knocked me to the floor and out of her way as she moved into the classroom. I lay there on the floor, stomach down, hands to the floor and found myself looking up in shock that yet again this girl got the better of me. I didn't know whether or not to find it annoying or really cute. Shaking myself back to my senses, I got up from the floor and brushed myself off. Choosing a seat diagonal from hers in the back, I watched her from the side of my eye as I pretended to adjust my bookbag. She is pretty! Not having seen her all the rest of summer I thought I might have hyped her up in my mind and was going nuts but no she's the real deal and my heart is beating so hard I swear everyone can hear it.

More people pile into the classroom now and I smile at a kid who waves to me- I can't remember his name, but I haven't seen him since the first grade but I remember his goofy curly brown hair. Watching more kids come in, I saw Jenn Lopez walk in, all smiles as she waves at the blonde girl taking a quick seat beside her.

Say her name Jenn, say her name! I try to coax with non-existant psychic powers. The two of them then began to speak to one another rapidly again with the Spanish. Its really annoying when people do that. I never understood what anyone meant by saying 'you're in America so speak American' until it happened to me. So much for that. Looking around the room, I take it in for a moment. I love first days of school, everyone is friendlier for some reason, and the place doesn't stink as much as it does when its been a while and students frequent the gym then walk around the halls smelling like a good deal of sweat if they really had us working that day. The teacher walks into the room sipping coffee kind of loudly, I figure that he must have been moaning and groaning in the teachers lounge not long ago because he has a look on his face that says 'here comes another year of this' written all over him.

He took a look at the students for a moment, then when the bell rang he got up and closed the door. "Alright poeple, I hope you enjoyed talking with your friends because I go by alphabetical order in my class so everybody get up and trade seats when I call your name, and take a seat starting from left to right instead of up and down."

Everyone let out a groan. I don't care where I sit, although, I'd like a place by the window. Sometimes I like to distract myself by watching the cars go by or something when I'm done with test or I'm thinking something over. I can still taste Corey's twinkie on my tongue and its making me hungry. I should have dipped into my lunch too; who knew three slices of french toast wouldn't be enough to keep me from getting hungry an hour later. ...Thinking that I realize that Tum Tum will be with me forever.

"Paige Dos Santos, in the center there and Michael Douglas next to her." I hear the teacher say.

Getting up, I walk to the corner desk and to my surprise _Paige Dos Santos_ is the cute blonde girl! Life is good! I pretend not to notice her, but couldn't help hearing the agitated grunt come from her at seeing that I was seated next to her. She can't stay mad forever, I think. And besides, she remembered me and that's enough to make me smile like an idiot for the rest of the day. I was happy to see that she was in my homeroom because it meant that she would be in all my classes except for gym and health, we might end up in seperate classes. Meaning she could go to gym and I could end up with health first semester.

The day went smoothly and again God smiled on me because we had gym together. If I can find a way for her to stop hating me, this school year could be my best one yet.

...

I decided to walk home instead of taking the bus, I wanted to see if I could catch up to my brothers so I could ask them something and I hoped they wouldn't laugh at me like big brother's do when their younger brother asks them adult questions. You know: When is the right time to hold a girl's hand, could I kiss her if I wanted to, can she have dinner at our house; that sort of thing. About halfway home I saw Rocky walking his bike beside his friend Gage Smith and Emily. She looked kind of put out because she had to walk with them. Probably thought riding home with Rocky alone would the perfect time to bring up another date. Gage didn't have a bike which is probably why Rocky stopped riding to walk. She's been totally gone on him since they tried dating one year and she never let it go. Rocky isn't exactly great at letting a girl know he's not interested, he showers her with attention and she sees it as flirting. He doesn't think so so he doesn't stop her from running with whatever pops into her head. Maybe I should stick to asking Colt for love advice, but of the two; Rocky is less likely to laugh at me.

"Hey Rocky!" I shout.

He glances over his shoulder, smiles at me then stops walking. Gage turns around then waves calling with one hand beside his mouth. "Hey Tum!"

When I reached them I said hey to Gage and Emily who smiled and said hello back. We all fall into step with each other as we head for our house, I'm assuming but I couldn't bring it up right there with the others listening so I just stood there quietly listening to the three of them.

"I still can't believe we don't have a single class together." Says Emily. "Its so unfair."

Rocky shrugs. "Can't always get it your way, I guess." He lowers his head as though he said something wrong then went back and added. "Maybe they figured we were trouble makers together," he nudges Emily. "How can I concentrate when we're always talking to each other?" He puts on a smile.

How could Emily not see how fake my brother's smile was. She smiled back, melting from the attention alone, then says. "That's true. I got a C last year because I got distracted when you took your extra shirt off in class."

Oh puleeze. Rocky blushed, hating compliments of any kind. Gage cocked a red brow, then shook his head at me with a knowing smirk. I laughed at what he was getting at. The rest of the walk they talked about how the first day went, which teachers seem like secret cruelty waiting to be released. Some dragon lady in the library and a whole lot of after school stuff they were thinking about taking up when the year really got started. Rocky thinks soccer is for him, I know I want baseball and colt is usual on the basket ball team. Gage said he's going out for swimming and soccer since his father will be visiting and he kind of doesn't get along well with him after the divorce. Better to be busy.

"Hey Rocky, are you still friends with Carmen Vargas?"

"Uh huh."

Emily huffed then started away, climbing on her bike and riding off.

"Why?"

"I need to ask her something, about a word."

Nodding, he then asks. "Which word?"

"Ummm, _estupido_?" I think that's what she said.

Rocky and his friend laugh.

"What?" Having missed the joke.

"Someone called you stupid." Says Rocky. "Have you been fighting again?"

"No." I shake my head. I can't believe she called stupid! Of all the rotten luck. Maybe getting her to like me was gonna take more time than I thought. "Some girl said it and I was curious what it meant."

"You shouldn't eaves drop when its in another language." He says with a shrug. Like I don't know that. Maybe I'd have better luck getting her attention if I talk to Stacey or Jenn they seem to know her pretty well.

With an impish smile, Gage says. "Who eaves drops on a girl? You like her or something?"

I blush without realizing it and the two of them make faces that say that I told them all they needed to know. "She's really cute, and this whole thing is so stupid! I can't like a girl... its... its sickness right? I'll get better."

"Better not let dad hear you saying that." Says Rocky. "Besides, you're at that age where its normal for girls to start looking cute- can't think like a seven year old forever."

Taking that in I smile with a bit of relief washing over me. "So then its normal?"

"Yeah."

Letting out a sigh, I hold a hand over my heart. So its normal to feel this way, I won't get teased, I'm not a freak. I might actually be admired for liking a girl. This is gonna be great! With sudden pep in my step, I snag Rocky's bike from his loose grip then climb aboard and ride off for home. Rocky didn't seem to care, he was still talking to Gage when I looked back over my shoulder. Now, how to get her attention will be Colt's specialty he's had more girlfriends then the months have days. He's an expert. I just hope he's home by now.

Colt definitely liked kissing. When he was younger it was a peck here, a peck there but now that he's older its more of a long term kind of thing. That thankfully also allows a lot of female exploration. Bobbi moaned a bit when Colt's hand landed on her side, before running up along her back. He can feel her bra through the shirt and wondered if it would be to forward of him to maybe grab her breast, just for a second after all she's got them pressed into his chest so why not let his hands touch them as well. Colt jumped out of his skin when he felt the girls hand grab his butt.

Laughing, Bobbi broke the kiss. "What? Never been grabbed before? Get used to it Douglas, if you're gonna be my boyfriend you're gonna have to endure a lot of touching."

A challange. Smiling, Colt caresses her back with a fond smile then he says casually. "I think you're the one whose gonna have to get used to it," his hand creeps up under her shirt in the front as he speaks. "My hands tend to get a little naughty when I'm not paying attention to them."

Confidence is a funny thing when you're talking, it made him sound like grabbing a breast was no big deal- like he's done it millions of times when infact he never was quite bold enough to get it out there. The pad of this thumb brushed right beneath one of them curiously while the rest of his hand lay dormant still a bit on her side. Bobbi watched him intently then leaned forward kissing him on the neck. Colt didn't have to be told twice and he let his hand rest completely on the full pretrutsion of flesh giving it gentle squeezes not fully knowing the workings of them or how sensetive they can be, he kisses Bobbi in return while giving her a good fondle.

He'd of liked to see how far the girl would allow him to go but the slamming of the front door. The two hopped away from each other, and as soon as she readjusted herself, Bobbi ran out the door of her bedroom and into the hall to look over the banister. When she returned she says rather flat toned.

"Its just my stupid brother." She waves a hand. Sitting back on Colt's lap she then says. "Now, where were we."

"Actually, I think I'd better go. My dad's got the afternoon off and God forbid we not all be home for dinner when he is. He says he doesn't wanna miss us whenever he can get us- you know how it is."

"I do?" She cocks a brow. Then smiles into a laugh. "I'm kidding. I'll see you tomorrow yoga buddy."

Laughing, colt says goodbye. Yoga was the best thing he'd done all summer and setting up his mat right behind Bobbi was an equally smart choice. She always peeked between her legs and smiled at him during the move _down face dog._ Heading to the door, he snaps his fingers then walks back over to her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See ya."

Watching him go, she shouts. "Hold on!" Getting off her bed, she opens one of her dresser drawers then pulls out a dark purple bra tossing it to him.

Snickering, he says. "I think I might be an A cup."

"Ha ha. Practice opening it stud, the warm up is over and I want a real show."

Looking it over, he nods. "Will do." Waving one last time he walks out of the room.

Bobbi falls back onto her bed with a smile. How did she get to be so lucky?


	3. Chapter 3

**C**olt didn't get in until 6:15 which means by the time he came in dinner was ready and I was so amped to eat dinner I forget all about asking him what I wanted to ask him- can you blame me? _Taco night_!! The taste of that seasoned meat, and all those yummy topings is enough to make me forget all about my love life- for the meantime anyway. I glanced at Rocky, who is making distasteful faces at the ground beef in the serving bowl. I'm scared that Rocky's gonna say he's a vegetarian and that will make Dad disown him. Not really, but if he were my son and hated meat I'd probably pop him one. Colt on the other hand seemed to be somewhere else. He often has this spacey look when he just got to a base with a girl. I sorta know what that means because I overhear him and Rocky talking sometimes about it and its apparently a good thing. Especially third, which I'm assuming is a date that ends with walking her to the door and if tv is any indication a kiss.

Was I ready to kiss Paige is the question. I mean, I like her- alot. But kissing. I'm not even sure how to do that right, should I practice with something, a pillow, my hand, a friend that won't tell anyone that I'm practicing to kiss a girl. Is it wrong to kiss your guy friends? Don't get me wrong, I know what gay is I'm in the sixth grade for crying out loud, we go to Sunday school but if you don't mean to kiss them in a romantic way it shouldn't count as gay.

"Colt?" Mom says. "Aren't you hungry? Your food's gonna get cold if you ignore it because you're day dreaming."

Moms. Always ready to slap you in the face of reality when you do something as minor as space out.

Blinking, Colt smiles. "Right. Sorry."

Colt has a great smile- I don't think that, but I hear people talk, Mom and Grandma brag. It makes me wonder what they brag on about me. Rocky is a fighting prodigy, and he's really smart, girls say he has really nice eyes and that color they always add in a high voice. Colt is the complete package they say, he has... what was that word? A something-able body. So then there's me. What do I have? What can I highlight to make Paige look at me in a way other than 'that brat from the beach'. I reach across the table for more salsa because the majority of it slid out the back and half down my arm. Licking that away, I notice Dad look at me so I stopped and picked up a napkin to wipe it away earning a smile from him.

Is being able to take a hint a good quality? Naah. I'd better get to the mirror to find something in myself; maybe ask around school- ugly girls that I'm comfortable talking with. That should work. The rest of dinner went as it usually does, Rocky talking with Dad about his job- he wants to be a P.I when he's older, and Colt again day dreaming, and he keeps glancing at his pocket, or maybe the seat I can't tell. I eat fourths then call it a night and leave the table to finish my neglected math homework. Save the worst for last, plus I can't think about numbers on an empty stomach. By the time I was done with that and brushing my teeth after changing into my night clothes, I was ready to talk to Colt about my problem. He's laying on the bed, fiddling with something. Stepping onto mine to hoist me up high enough to see him, I open my mouth but instead of saying 'Hey Colt?' or something like that I shout-

"Eeeuww gross! What are you doing with Mom's bra?!"

Face scrunching from my shouting so close to his ear, he swats at me while saying. "Sssshhh! Its not Mom's dingus, its Bobbi's."

Calmed by that, I say casually. "Oh." Then asks. "Why would she give you that?" I watch him attempt to unhook it but his fingers struggle with it until it just gave from being attacked and stretched.

"To practice, now if you don't want anything how's about scramming."

Right, my question. Shaking off the disturbing images popping up in my head, I tap him on the shoulder as if I hadn't already gotten his attention. "I have to ask you something, its about a girl."

He snorts a laugh. "How hard did this one hit you?"

I knew he wouldn't let it go. Jerk. Smiling so he wouldn't just turn me away for being impolite- brother's work in mysterious, spazzy ways. "Its not that, there's this girl in school" I say casually. "her name is Paige."

Looking at me he cocks a brow. "And?"

Blushing, I pray my face isn't turning red, I hear my freckles stick out more when I blush. Not cool. "And I like her but she thinks I'm a creep." Colt laughs and I instinctively shoot him a dirty look.

"Can you blame her?" He shoves me on the side of the head. "You are a creep."

"Yeah but, I don't want her to know that." I glance over my shoulder like any minute Paige is gonna walk in or worse Mom would walk in overhear me talking about liking a girl and go straight into that 'How cute!' thing.

"Okay, how far have you gotten with her?" He asks. "Does she know your name at least?"

I thought that over. "Well, my homeroom teacher assigned us next to each other but I don't think she was paying attention to my name."

"Mm." He intones. Sitting up, legs folded indian style he ponders my situation.

"Also, she speaks Spanish." I figured it might help some.

"Ooh foreign." Colt nods. "They can be tough ones, especially when they speak their native tongue and you don't have a clue what they're saying."

Like I didn't know that much. Climbing up onto the bed I sit beside him mimicking his sitting position.

"Hmm. Okay, in times like these you can only do two things,"

"Yeah?"

"One: ask around to see if someone can translate for you- she's not the only kid in school that speaks Spanish."

"I'm waaay ahead of you on that one, I asked Rocky if he still hangs out with Carmen, so I'm gonna get her to help me."

Colt nods. "And two: Sneak around, find out what she likes and share common interest with her."

I nod. "Common interest. Even if its girly?"

Colt blinked hearing that, and then with a roll of his eyes he says. "Seriously? Tum I took _yoga_ over the summer for a girl."

"Oh yeah."

Triumphant smirk, he adds. "And it paid off didn't it."

Obviously because he's trying to unhook a bra. With an affirmed nod, I resist giving him a hug and settle for socking him one on the shoulder. "Thanks Colt, I knew I could talk to you."

Laughing, he says. "What are older brothers for." He returns to trying to unhook the bra.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," snatching the bra from him I pop it open than hand it back. "You have to support the back with your index then shove the front piece down- Duh!" Sliding from the bed leaving my brother speechless and a little embarrassed I head into the bathroom to pee. Tomorrow the plan will be set into motion. I'm gonna follow her around in secret and find out what she likes. I'm a ninja, how hard can it be?

The moment I got into homeroom, I took my seat and pulled out a small notepad and pen. Nothing wrong with taking notes plus I could maybe write down some of what she says so Carmen can translate it. I heard Jenn laughing before they came in. She and Jenn seem to be joined at the hip, it makes me wonder if Stacey is also part of this belt around the girl. Writing this info down, I watch from the side of my eye as she enters the room. Her hair is down today and very tightly curled; she looks like one of those expensive Victorian dolls, but her clothes portrayed otherwise since she's wearing cover alls and a plum colored shirt. Uh-oh. My heart is racing again. I swallow to try to free my mouth from dryness, but it only seems to make it dry out more. Paige is looking through her backpack and pulls some pens out, she holds one out to Jenn who takes it, then she says something that sounds like 'Lapis' and Jenn nods handing her a pencil. Writing that down, I figure I should keep it in mind- you know ask her for one in the next class. No wait, that's a stupid idea if she has to borrow a pencil from her friend it must be the only one she has. Crap. I had to swear! This is frustrating.

The bells rings shortly after everyone comes into class and we all get up and say the pledge. This I notice she says in english. So she can speak english, or maybe she just has the pledge memorized. That would suck, because that would mean our relationship will have to have a translater. When we sit down, I hold an ear to their conversation while trying to seem innocently keeping to myself. A boy behind me, Max, notices that my gaze is in his direction and he smiles at me than starts talking. Great.

"Hey Tum, guess what I did over the summer?"

Like I care. "What?" I ask in a nice tone.

"I got a puppy after visiting my grandmother in the hospital, she died right in front of me and my Mom figured that I was so hurt by it she shocked me by taking me to the pet store and let me get a puppy. Isn't that cool?!"

No, you don't sound like heartless creep. I nod.

"Wanna come over and play with him, we can play police or something and have him sniff stuff out."

I nod. Hey, its a puppy even if the jerk isn't sincerely sad about his grandmother passing away, should I deny myself the fun of a dog? My parents won't let us get a pet, Dad says they're disgusting because they go all over the house and no one is ever willing to clean up after them leaving him to do it. I'd like to know at what time we had a pet to have given him this knowledge. Mom says we have enough going on in our lives and can't worry about a pet right now, and that Dad is right, he would probably end up cleaning up after it, her too.

"What kinda dog is it?" I ask keeping up with my innocent, non-eaves dropping. I can still hear them speaking about this and that. Her Spanish, now that I hear it sounds different from Jenn's. I wonder if she's still learning it and that's why she's speaking Spanish all the time so she can keep up with it. I hope she isn't moving to Spain or something. But wait, her pledge had an accent so she must already know it.

"A what?" I ask again having missed what he'd said.

"A scotty."

"Oh cool! I haven't seen one of those in ages." This is gonna be great. I hope we don't get much homework so I can come over right away. Too bad its Wednesday, Mom might be mad if I'm out too late on a school night.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn around to see Paige returning to her seat after having tapped me on the back. Jenn smiled past her at me and I smiled back. Great. I hope Jenn isn't the one that likes me. Not that she isn't pretty but she's too princess like and that's just so typically girl I can't stand it. Maybe that's why Paige is so great, she seems to have a hard edge to her.

"Hey Michael," says Jenn and Paige starts to snicker.

That makes my smile broaden. Maybe she asked Jenn to ask me out since she can't speak english. I felt on top of the world just then. Bring it on!

"You're undies are showing."

"I will! How's Saturday?" I say, then rethink what Jenn just said and the blush on my face would rival a beet. The whole time I had been talking to Max they were looking at my _Fruit of the Looms_. Thank God I wasn't wearing my _Digimon_ boxers there'd be no coming back from that. Weakly, I say. "Thanks." And pull my jeans up securing the belt a bit more. Mom, always saying grow into your clothes so get a size bigger.

"Michael Douglas." Says Mr. Shields.

"Here." I say in a voice that still sounded like I were wishing I was invisible. Let this day end quick.

The bell rings and we all head out to our next class. After that humiliation I'm gonna need to do my sluething after school, because she'll be on me like white on rice for the underwear thing. Girls can be so weird. Surprisingly though, as the day went on it seemed like she'd completely lost interest in that whole thing. She did thought tell that wirey bird girl Stacey because I saw her pointing at me during lunch. Watching her from the side of my eye I saw that she slipped some earphones in and nodded her head slightly as she listened to music. I have to find out what she's listening to. Take an interest. That's what Colt had said. If its Britney Spears than I'll listen to Britney, if its that other girl... what was it? Cristina something hard to pronounce than I'll listen to that too. Even boy bands- whatever it takes. Course its not enough to listen I have to know things about them, girls are big on talking about every little detail of a strangers life just because they're famous. How will I get that walkman? When we did the bell excersize at Grampa's I was heard everytime I picked one from the dummy.

Shoving another twizzler into my mouth, after finishing the first berry flavored stick, I suck on the strawberry goodness and let my brain tick away over ideas. Corey is beside me saying something or another, the waft of his balogna sandwich is making me feel a little sick, I hate that smell after its sat in your poorly ventilated lunch bag. Not good.

"You wanna sleep over Saturday?" Asks Corey. "Mom says we can get whatever you wanna eat and shop for snacks."

"Okay. Max has a new puppy, we're gonna hang out after school and play with him."

"I can't," he frowns. "I have to clean my room and bathroom. That was the deal in order to have you sleep over."

I laugh a moment. "That's dumb, what if I'd said no?"

"It'd be dirty another week I guess." He laughed, his big ears twitching slightly as he does this. Glancing over at Paige's table I noticed that she has gotten up to leave- she might be going to the bathroom. Now's my chance! Hopping up from the table, I tell Corey to watch my things while I use the bathroom, he agreed and I was soon out the door and in the hall waiting for her to open the door.

Paige came into the hall shortly after I did, she glanced at me then stroled over to the bathroom going inside. I can wait. Figuring I would be harped at for standing in the hallway, I went to the water fountain and pressed down on the silver button, leaning over I pretend to take a drink while keeping my eye on the door. It opened maybe two or three minutes later, which is odd- is that quick for using the bathroom? With luck Paige comes over to the water fountain and stands behind me. She smells nice, like perfume nice but _clean_ I can actually smell the shower she took this morning. I sigh lovingly, then shake it off praying I wasn't making some lovesick face to match. Straighening up, I smile politely and turn the fountain over to her.

She takes it then gets a drink. I watch almost hypnotized as her hair spills across her back and she holds it out of the way. I wish I could touch Paige's hair, tell her she smells nice and not get socked in the gut for it. Time to make my move.

Tapping her on the shoulder, she turned around a little water in the center of her mouth which she wipes away with the back of her hand. She says something in spanish that just sounds like the letter. K. Panicked, I catch my voice in my throat, then clearing it I try again. Share interest, just like Colt said. Pointing to her walkman, I say.

"Backstream boys- I mean _Backstreet- Backstreet_!" I correct. Laughing it off, I rock on the sides of my sneakers and add. "They're pretty cool. I really like that... one guy with the rough voice."

Paige looked at me for the longest time, then she busted out laughing. Well, at least she understands english even if she can't speak it. Paige laughed all the way back into the cafeteria. So, Backcreek or whoever are clearly out. Which only leaves about eighteen others I have to guess at. Hopefully, following her around after school will solve everything. I just hope Mom isn't mad at me for not coming straight home first. Returning to the cafeteria, I sit down next to Corey and hold my head on my fist. What a rotten day. My underwear were showing, I made an idiot of myself infront of my crush. How can it get any worse?

Thankfully, it didn't get worse, it actually went alright. I'm now hot on the trail of the _thankfully_ walks home Paige Dos Santos, she doesn't know I'm back here still lost in her music. She reaches out a hand touching things along the way as she walks home. Jenn and Stacey are with her. The two of them are speaking english I notice and they're griping about one teacher and some girl I think I might know. Paige turned her head and began to speak her voice was too low to hear anything though. Jenn looked over her friends shoulder and reached into her backpack for her pulling out a purple notebook. Paige takes it then starts looking through it. And as if God were shining light upon me, she says in accented english.

"Shoot that was today."

I love her. She's mean, she's nasty and rude. Faking it just so I don't understand her. That's Paige for ya. When Stacey and Jenn seperate from her I follow a little closer now since she's listening to music she won't hear me like the two of them might have. Paige is on a steady track somewhere and it doesn't seem like she's going home, we're coming into the city now because there are lots of shops and things. Looks like she might be running errands or getting something to eat. But as her pace slows down and she pulls open a door I sneak up to it and read the sign.

"Dance class. Salsa, ballet, and jazz." Looks like I have to become a dancer.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Eeeeee my first review thank you so much Embry I'll never forget you. watch the spooky eyes here EVERRRR. Hahaha.

...

**O**kay dancing is so not gonna happen. I thought, easy. But then I took one look at a boy walking to the bathroom in his work out clothes and let me tell you, green tights and a gray tank is NOT a good look for anyone. So I shot out of there like a bat out hell before anyone noticed me. At least I think because the woman at the desk kind of told me to go ask the dance instructor, Ms. Flores, about joining her class- this happened before the boy went to the bathroom, and so I spot Paige doing stretches in what looked like a blue garbage bag made of cloth and it was pulled up high on her chest a white tank underneath it. It looks odd but for some reason, with her hair pulled back into a shiny bun, it made her look even more cute.

Ms. Flores told me there are plenty of spots open for male dancers, and as the kid went by I couldn't help but think 'no surprise there'. But I kept it to myself. When I raised a hand and told her I changed my mind, I think Paige may have looked up and saw me standing there. So I made a quick retreat and didn't stop running until I hit the park. Blew it again. I thought I was a ninja, the art of stealth should be steeped deep within my viens, I can't keep getting caught like this. Well, since I can't follow Paige due to being clumsy in her presence its time to follow her friends. Now where or where would a classy girl like Jenn be at this time of day? I did used to know her, so I should have some idea. Hm... Think Tum, think! This was more Rocky's thing, I just take part in the opperations. Eh, I guess I'll have to follow her tomorrow, I've got no way of knowing where she is now.

Walking home I ran into Corey so the two of us walk together until we passed his house. We said our good bye's and I continued home alone. Closing the front door, I listen to the silence in the house and wonder where everyone is. Dropping my bag beside the couch, I slip off my sneakers then go into the kitchen for something to eat. Even that woman, Super Nanny, says its good to have snacks after school, its brain food. I pass by the refridgerator straight for the higher cabinet where mom keeps the butter scotch pudding. Taking a tub, I look through the drawer for a plastic spoon to eat it with because for some reason it never taste right with metal. Ah, bingo. Walking past the fridge again, I finally notice a yellow post it with mine Rocky and Colt's names on it. Sticking a bite of pudding in my mouth I read over it.

**Tum tum, Colt and Rocky. Your father and me are gonna be running a little late at work today so order yourselves a pizza and have dinner without us. Your father wants mushroom and extra cheese so please be sure to get his as well as your own. Money's on the counter under the fruit bowl. Love Mom.**

Alright, Pizza! Humming, I walk into the living room and flop down on the couch to finish my snack. Power Rangers is on, I flip to another channel in search of Digimon but glancing at the clock I see that I already missed it when I was following Paige. Darn. Getting up from the couch I figured maybe someone was nice enough to record it for me when they saw that I wasn't home but a quick glance into the VCR showed that they weren't nice enough. Again, I say darn. Better get started on my homework. I wonder where my brother's are anyway. Its not like Rocky to be out after school, Colt maybe, but Rocky would at least be here.

Across the street at the Neil home. Rocky and Paula are laying on the floor, cheeks against their balled hands as they watch tv.

"Man its so cool that they have a P.I. channel now. This is totally helping my insight on what its gonna be like when I'm older."

Cocking a brow the Asian American girl, says. "Isn't it a bit dangerous sometimes, though?"

"No. I mean, think about it. You're out there taking pictures and making notes and helping someone in need." With a shrug he adds. "It may be scary sometimes but its worth it."

"Mm." She intones.

"Hey, is your mom coming home tonight?" He sits up.

Shaking her head, Paula turns her attention back to the program.

"You should come over to our house then, you know you're always welcome." Nudging Paula on the arm he adds. "We're having pizza."

Chuckling, she then sits up as well. "Well if you're gonna twist my arm about it."

Wetting his lips Rocky asks quietly. "Does it suck having a doctor for a mother? She never gets to be around. Its gotta be tough on you."

Shaking her head. "No, I understand its her job, plus I can study her medical books to prepare myself for my future." She smiles.

Pulling her into a hug, he nuzzles his cheek against the top of her head then plants a kiss on her cheek. "I wish we didn't have to be a secret. But, I don't know Emily tends to get really upset when I'm dating anyone other than her. Isn't that weird?"

Paula began to shake with silent laughter, but not at Emily at Rocky's utter cluelessness about women's emotions.

"Its not funny!" He laughs out. "I think it really bothers her."

"Yeah, but you're a good friend, so I think its fine to wanna keep us a secret. Besides, our dating isn't anyone's business but ours and out parents." She qouted him.

"Exactly." Standing, he walks to the front door. "Come on, I don't think Colt's home but what are microwaves for, right?" He shrugs.

"Of course!" Standing, she grabs her boots then slips a foot into each one. "Ready. Oh-!" Turning back into the living room, she switches the television off, then heads out the door.

The two cross the street and enter the Douglas house just in time to see Tum tum finish his kissing session with a throw pillow. Wide eyed, the two stare mouths agape as Rocky's little brother pulls back with a satisfied 'aaahh'. Unable to speak, Rocky settles for closing the door noisly the sound startled his brother to the fact that he isn't alone.

...

Instantly blushing, I say as casually as I can. "Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in." Adding a nervous laugh which probably let them catch on to the fact that they weren't supposed to have seen me doing that. I don't know what I was thinking, it just kind of happened.

Mimicking my laugh, Rocky says. "Obviously." Shaking his head, he slips from his sneakers then heads into the kitchen to get the menu to order dinner.

Paula paced over to the couch taking a seat beside me. "Tum, what were you doing? Practicing your kissing?"

Duh! Swallowing, I know I can't lie too good, so I say in a defeated tone. "Yeah." She tossles my hair, then says.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"No one! Sheesh, can't a guy just get some practice in for when the time comes?"

Snickering, Paula says a very loaded. "Uh huh." Then she does something I didn't expect, she takes my shoulders to turn me then moves closer and plant a motherly kiss on the side of my mouth. Backing away and letting me go she than says. "Always make sure the first kiss is on the side of the mouth, leaves them wanting more because they can't stop thinking about 'why the side?'"

Why the side? That's gold! Smiling, I thank her then pretend to be interested in the cartoon that's on. I like Paula, she's really nice- a bit strange, but nice. Most girls always treat me like I'm some squirt but not her and because of that I look at her like a sister which is another reason her kiss didn't freak me out with a fit of the cooties virus. I know they're not real but kissing girls is still pretty gross. Except for Paige, Paige is different, she goes beyond a girl. She has to otherwise I wouldn't feel this way about her.

"Tum tum, do you want ham or something? I'm getting sausage and onion."

"Huh? Uh yeah, ham and pepperoni aaaaand bacon."

"Okay."

"With extra cheese!" I throw in for good measure.

"Right." Rocky stays by the door giving me a look that says 'better get it all out because that's it after I tell the guy'. I smile innocently then add. "And a small coke."

Rolling his eyes, he says. "I'll go get you a coke."

That's all I wanted. He told the man the order and we watched some tv while waiting on him to show up. I kept a glance on the two of them, they seem pretty mature, like the kind of people who wouldn't say something childish to me if I ask a couple innocent questions.

"So," I wait until they give their attention to me then says. "You two have kissed right?"

Looking pretty upset, Rocky sighs in agitation. "Tum tum where are you going with this?"

Raising my hand up in defense, I say. "I'm not being fresh, I just wanna know some stuff. That's all. I feel weird about asking mom or dad."

He seemed to understand that and said. "Yeah."

"Is it scary? Or weird or anything?" I ask licking my tongue to the side of my mouth. I'm really serious about this and tend to stick my tongue out when I concentrate.

Rocky shakes his head slowly. "No. Why would it be? I mean, people kiss because sometimes words aren't enough."

That's why people do it!? "Oh." I say in a thoughtfull tone. So all I have to do to avoid kissing is not run out of things to say. Of course, I still have to work on getting the girl.

"Where is all of this coming from? Are you thinking about kissing someone?" Rocky asks, curiousity in his eyes.

"Who me? Well, no... I mean, not exactly." Is it hot in here or what. "There's this girl at school-..." The door bell rang; distraction has arrived! Hoping up from my seat, I shout a little louder than I wanted. "I'll get it!" Taking the food from the lanky teenager, I give him the money telling him that my mom wanted the change from the cost of the pizza and that his tip was ten dollars. Mom didn't say it but she always does it so I figure this time wouldn't be any different. "Ow! Ow." Setting the boxes on the coffee table I head into the kitchen to grab three cups. I appreciate hot food but not at the cost of my arms being burned.

"Bring plates too, Tum," Rocky calls after me.

I took the plates out first leaving them stacked then I grabbed the glasses and filled them with grape juice from the fridge. Carrying them into the living room carefully, I set them down on the table top. Looking at Rock' who started in on his dinner, I clear my throat.

"My soda?" I remind him.

"Oh, right." Setting his slice down on the plate, he grabs his sneakers and the change from dinner from the table that we drop keys and things on beside the door then he leaves for where I'm guessing is the quick-mart up the street. Ten minutes later Rocky returned and Colt wasn't too far behind him, they must have bumped into each other and Rocky told Colt to come home.

Paula and me put dinner on a pizza tray and slid them into the oven to keep them warm while Rocky was gone. I hope I have natural romantic abilities like the two of them. I don't wanna be the kind of boyfriend that sucks because he doesn't have a clue. Colt looked oddly refreshed. I couldn't help but wonder what Mister I've-got-a-bra was up to after school. So I thought I'd ask.

"Alright, meat lovers." He cheers before taking two then a third slice from the pan. Biting into it, a couple bits of bacon that weren't anchored down roll to the floor but he doesn't pick them up just grabs a plate then flops down on a kitchen chair.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I ask.

Colt quickly glances at his secret crush, Paula, then at me then he blushes and says. "Nowhere."

With Colt 'nowhere' usually means, not for the ears of females or younger kids. In whichcase she and I are them. I wonder if he'd tell Rocky. Rocky never asks, which is probably why Colt tells him because he's dying to tell someone and not having anyone interested is killing him.

Snickering, I say. "You're pretty happy for 'nowhere'." I grin over a bite.

Rocky hands me a can of cherry cola then takes on for himself. Its his favorite and I like it alright so drinking it is no big deal for me. Colt on the other hand prefers lighter drinks like seven up and sprite, ginger ale or creme soda. Paula seems fine with the grape juice. We ate with moderate chit chat until Colt brought up Paige.

"Hey that's right," he said as he just remembered our talk the other day. "How did things go with the sluething, did you find anything out?"

"Tum tum are you spying on people now?" Asks Rocky with a displeased tone.

"No. I'm just... taking an interest in activities that might be similar to someone I know from school."

Colt snorts out a laugh. "That's bull Tum and you know it." He says to me then turns to Rocky and Paula. "He's head over heals for the little girl who punched him out at the beach."

"She didn't 'punch me out'!" I retort. "And besides, so what if I like her... she's pretty. Is it so wrong?"

"To like someone based souly on looks," Rocky commens absently. "Of course not." I can tell he's being sarcastic.

He doesn't get it. Its not just the way Paige looks, its how she carries herself too. Like she knows something about anyone and anything. Next thing I know I'm snapped out of my trance by Paula saying.

"Don't pick on him," tossing her head in my direction she says. "look at that faaar away look in his eyes. He must really like this girl."

I blush and wish that I could disappear seeing the looks on my brothers faces. Next thing I know Rocky and Colt each grab one of my cheeks pinching them hard.

"Tum tum!" Says Colt. "I didn't know you were star struck!"

"That's so cuuuute."

Swatting at their hands, I'm just about to scream lay off when the front door opens and mom and dad walk in. I instead stick my tongue out and carry my plate over to the sink to be washed.

"Hi mom, hi dad. I'm all done." I rush past them into the living room.

"Okay."

I hear mom saying behind me. Thank God for them now I can be alone to finish working on my kissing.

School was so boring I could have gone into the bathroom and iced myself. And to make it worse it rained! Not just any rain the kind that soaks you clean through from just being outside for a second. And me without an umbrella. How am I supposed to follow anyone home when I'll get drenched. I ponder this while standing at the front doors of the school watching the rain splatter against the glass. How can it rain in L.A. I thought that sort of thing was a myth- not to mention it was a bright sunny day yesterday. Probably wondering why I'm still inside the building. I'm not waiting out the down pour I'm just waiting for the buses to leave so kids don't watch me run home in the rain. I don't know where Colt is, probably in the gym for basket ball practice I think P.A. said they have that today and Rocky is in high school so he's already at home since they get out a whole hour ahead of middle.

Turning my head when the door opened beside me, my breath catches in my throat. Paige. She glances at me from the side of her eye then walks out. Opening an umbrella; I wait to watch her walk off but instead she stands there. Just as I'm about to call her crazy she looks back at me, venom in her eyes but she cocks her head in her direction for me to come out there with her. I think my heart just stopped beating. Swallowing hard and hoping this isn't a trick, I push the door open then walk outside under her umbrella. She was waiting for me because once I was at her side she began to walk. I follow along, hand automatically coming up to grab onto the handle of the umbrella. I hope I'm not smiling like a goon right now. I know my cheeks are up but what about the rest of my face. I wanna look as demure as she does about the whole thing. How lucky can one guy be to get to walk home with someone they have a crush on.

We're quiet for the most part, nothing but the sound of hard rain pounding down around us. I wonder what she's thinking. I also wonder if I should say something. Thank you seemed like a good start so I try for it.

"Thank you, Paige." Nice and clear. Perfect.

"What?" She asks in her accented english, nose crinkling up in the cutest way.

You know, being this close to her she kind of looks like a rat. A really cute rat. Repeating myself I say. "I said 'thank you'."

"Mmm." She intones and we're silent again.

After a moment, I wonder where we're going. Does she know where my house is? Boy wouldn't that be weird.

"I'm not as dumd as you think I am." She says very matter-of-factly.

"I never said you were du-.."

She cut me off. "Like I don't know you're stalking me. Dance class the other day, the fountain, gym class when you just happened to be under the rope when I was coming down. You're pretty stupid Michael."

And she knows my name! Wait she called me stupid again. "I didn't mean to do all that," I start to explain. "Its just that-.."

"If you like me say something, if you're still upset about that stupid sock in the eye I gave you be a man about it and accept another one. I don't take well to creeps."

I'm silent. I don't know what to say. What should I say? Paige speaking english to me. Walking me home. Accussing me of being a creep. She's really snarky for the girl of my dreams.

"Well." She stopped walking.

This is the time Tum tum. Tell her. "I... I..." And before I know what happened, I slugged her.

Paige staggered back a bit, her free hand coming up to her bruising cheek. The red is hitting her face very quickly actually which means it must have really hurt. Swallowing hard, that's when I knew it for sure that I'm going to hell. I look into Paige's blue eyes and wait for the tears to come, but to my surprise they shown blank, then surprised, then... happy? And with a wrinkled of her nose as it scrunched up the girl of my dreams, whom I just slugged started laughing. Am I going insane?

"You know what Michael, you've got a pretty weak punch for a boy." She says between giggles.

Confused a moment, I soon retort with. "Well, I held back. you are a girl after all- aren't you?" What? Gotta be on the safe side, no girl should laugh when punched for all I know Paige used to be a man.

Paige stopped laughing giving me a smart look before saying. "Of course I'm a girl! Stupid." Calming herself she than links arms with me and we begin to walk again. "Wanna walk home with me tomorrow. You may as well say yes, you're gonna be stalking me again anyway aren't you?"

Did I miss something somewhere? I just popped her one and she wants to walk home with me. Is she mentally ill? "Paige, I just socked you one and you wanna walk home with me?" I had to make sure I'd heard her right. "How hard did I hit you anyway?"

With an exasperated sigh, she looks at me then says. "I'm sparing you the embarrassment of asking me out. So do you wanna be my boyfriend or not?"

Right now i'm to dumb founded to answer. I just blink out at the rain. Until I hear her sigh again.

"You're dumb." She shoves me with her elbow but I pull her with me since I latched onto the handle of the umbrella again.

"I meant to say, I do. I really do!"

She smiles at me than says. "Most guys treat you like some dumb flower, but not you. You were ballsy enough to hit me. I like that in a guy." She stops walking. "This is my house, you can borrow my unbrella and give it back tomorrow okay boyfriend?"

Blinking, I say. "Huh?"

"What? Are you going all slow on me now. Give the umbrella back tomorrow. You're gonna get drenched if you walk home from here without it."

"Uh... thank you." At least that's what I hope I said because I could feel the words 'I love you' lerking someone in my throat.

"No problem. And by the way, I was listening to X the other day." She dashed onto her front porch to get out of the rain.

"X? Who's that?"

Rolling her eyes, she calls out. "DMX stupid." Then she vanished beyond her front door.

DMX? She likes rap. Feeling like I'm about to explode I shout to no one. "I'm in love!"


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Thanks for the reviews and putting it in your favorites its means a lot. One chapter to go though. I told ya it was short. haha. Lighter.

...

**H**ey Paige." I say casually into the mirror in our bathroom. But no, that wasn't any good. "Oh, hi, Paige." I try again. Shoot. How do you smooth a honey? Colt's advice got me nowhere and Rocky- well, Rocky has never been good with relationships. So what to do? Leaving the bathroom I climb onto my bed and lay down. Glancing at the neon lights on the alarm clock its only ten fifteen. Why is tonight going so slowly? I wanna go to school tomorrow! Oh, God, she's making me want school. This is serious. Snuggling down under my blanket, I close my eyes for added effect. Breath deeply Tum, in and out. That's how you fall asleep. But its no use. I'm just lying here thinking about her. What is it about a girl that completely makes you act like a weirdo and leave you stumped into thinking about nothing and no one but them? I wonder what she'll wear tomorrow? How will she put her hair. Can I sit with her at lunch? Hold her hand in the hall? When is the right time to do all these things? I'm thirteen years old for crying out loud. I've gotta get it together at some point in life otherwise my parents will think I'm goofy. Heck, I'll think I'm goofy.

Rolling over, I look at the window shaded by the multicolored curtain we have over it. Is Paige looking at the same shaded moonlight? Is she thinking about me? She'd better be. For some reason the thought of her not thinking about me upset a little. Here I've devoted my brain to her unwillingly and she's not thinking about me at all. Sheesh, is this what its like to be with girls. Constantly worrying about what they're thinking and feeling about you. Colt never seems nervous and Rocky's girlfriends never hesitate to tell him what they're thinking, unless they're like Emily and assume Rocky should just know. I don't want a girl that makes me guess. I'd rather Paige tell me what she's thinking. I don't know if I have Colt's confidence with women so its better to just be told what to do so I don't screw up. Yeah. Genius. Time for bed, now body... _sleep_! And I've been telling it to sleep until the next day and I'm getting ready for school. Of all the luck I missed a nights sleep.

Yawning, I smooth the wrinkles from one of my best shirts while eating breakfast with the other hand. Mom has been giving me the eye until she finally decided to ask.

"Is it picture day today?"

"Hmm?" I honestly didn't hear her, being too tired and all.

"Well, you're wearing one of your good shirts. I figured there was something special going on at school today?" She repeats roughly.

I shake my head then rest the nodding lump on my neck against my fist so I can keep it up while I eat.

"Tum tum's all snazzed up for his girlfriend, Paige." Says Colt entering the kitchen having heard Mom's question from the living room.

"Shut up spaz." I say halfheartidly. Man, I need to stay awake.

Colt only laughed before slapping me on the side of my head. "I will as soon as you do; hope you don't plan on falling asleep at school or you're gonna tell the world how you feel about your little Paige." He teased.

Oh crap. I talked in my sleep? Hey, I got sleep. I cheered before realizing again that I talk in my sleep. What did I say? What did Colt hear and for how long was I doing it?!

"Who's Paige?"

I wish everyone would stop saying her name. They're kind of taking away the special feeling I get when _I_ say it.

"Some girl Tum likes, that's all." Colt explained sitting down to breakfast.

I liked my brother right then. He could have told mom about her but he took a simple explaination and seemed to drop it from there. Too bad mom didn't. She instead got this smile on her face and said.

"You like a girl?"

"Mom, its no big deal. I mean, she's just a girl."

"But Tum tum this is your first girlfriend. This is special." She says. "I think its time you father has a talk with you."

My eyes widen. Rocky and Colt had to talk to dad the first time they got girlfriends. I wonder what this talk is about? They refused to tell me, saying that my time will come. He's not gonna tell me to stop seeing Paige, i know that much because the two of them still got to see their girlfriends. So, what? What?

"Hurry up boys, bus is coming."

"I'm walking." I say quickly then leave the table. Gathering up my things, I check my hair in the mirror then dash out the door. I hope Paige walks today too so we can see each other. Crap! I'm already up the street and forgot to bring Paige's umbrella! Dashing back down the street I nearly slam into Rocky as he leaves for school. "Sorry." I say quickly then duck past him to the hall closet. Phew. Still there. As if it wouldn't be. Snagging the umbrella I hurry from the house and back down the street.

I ran for a while then at the end of the street I saw her. A huge grin broke on my face and I prayed it was smile number five that I practiced in the mirror. I caught a glimpse of myself smiling when I got out of the shower last night. I was thinking about Paige and it just went across my face and boy let me tell ya, smiling cute is something you have to practice when you like someone. Go on, I dare you to look in the mirror, unpracticed, with a smile on your lips of some crush that doesn't know you like them. Pretty ugly if you ask me.

"Paige!" I call to her.

With luck she didn't sneer at me, she turned to her name and smiled then waved at me. What a nice smile. I wonder if she practiced it. Of course not a girl as pretty as her. Don't give me that look, I can't help it if you're self-conscious enough to practice a smile in the mirror like an ugly girl or guy would just because I told you too. What would I know, I'm thirteen!

"I was gonna take the bus thinking that you would." She says when I get up to her.

She was gonna take the bus with me? I smile again unknowingly and what did I tell ya, she cocked a brow and looked to have almost cringed from it. Then she smiled again and took my hand- well my wrist and with her other hand she took her umbrella from me.

"You rememdered. Jenn said you were a scatter brained doofus and would for sure forget it." She snickers.

"Ahahaha." Stupid princess Jenn. Didn't I tell you abour princess'?

We both watch as the bus approaches then we glance at each other as if to ask, 'Are you getting on?' I blush at the eye contact with those pretty brown eyes on mine- brown! Did her eyes change color or something?

"That's good. I'd rather walk anyway." She says. "Hold on." Dashing back to her house she just chucks the umbrella inside with out a second thought then returns to the sidewalk and takes my hand for real this time. "Let's go."

We walk casually together down the sidewalk as the bus passed by and I swear I heard Colt making kissy noises out the window at us. But I could be mistaken

Back to the task at hand. "Paige?"

"Hm?"

"How come your eyes are brown today? Do they change color like mood rings or something?"

She looked at me like a pig just flew out of my nose. "Man, you're dense."

"Uh... maybe a little." I say.

"No. I wear colored contacts- you know, incase something goes down in the streets. If anyone saw me as a witness, they'd say 'that girl with the blue eyes and blonde hair.' When my eyes are actually brown."

"Ohhh." I nod. "That makes sense."

"Hn. You must listen to backstreet or something. There's no way you're gangster if you didn't know something like that."

"I knew! And I'm not some boyband creep. I like rap and rock. X, Jay... Snoop."

"Mmhm." She rolled her eyes but she was smiling so I know she was only teasing.

The rest of the walk to school was nice. She did ask me why I was all dolled up with a collar button shirt and I lied and said that my other ones were dirty. Which isn't entirely a lie. But I've seen guys wear jeans and button downs before. Tch. Yeah college students. Man am I ever screwing up. I'm such a dork.

When we reach the school, we head to class and she greets Jenn in Spanish, Jenn looks at me then snickers and says 'Whatever' in english then she holds out a hand.

"Looks like we're friends if you're dating Paige."

"Yeah. Guess so."

"Sorry about your panties."

"Its oka- heeey! Boys wear underwear!"

Jenn and Paige laugh before turning in their seats when the teacher comes in. Girls. Put them together and for a guy its nothing but trouble. Classes went good but lunch was my favorite part of the day. Paige and princess Jenn and bird-girl Stacey were trading things from their lunches with each other. I got a hot lunch today, which sucks. If I'd of known they were trading I would have joined in. But instead I watched quietly as they negotiated this thing and that to one another. I gotta tell ya I was eyeing the heck out of Stacey's devil dog. Why didn't I bring my lunch today. Stupid. Stupid.

"Okay, now boyfriend gets to pick." Paige says, getting my attention.

I stop my mental slamming of my head onto the table top and look at her. "What?"

"Pick a snack. We always bring three or so, that way we can trade up and don't get bored of having the same lunch every day."

"And you want _me_ to have one too?" I point at myself.

Rolling her eyes, she says. "Duuh! Am I gonna have to hold your hand forever. You're with me now, what's mine us yours and so on."

"Duh." Chimes Stacey.

Jenn just nods.

"I just meant that," I say trying to save myself. "I don't have anything to trade."

Paige and her friends looked at me like I were made of cheese or something. I don't get it, its a logical thing to think.

"Let's do the math. Two," she points to Stacey. "Four." She points to Jenn. "Six." To herself, then she points to me and says. "Eight. With a spare."

"Oh. In that case," I reach for the center of the table and snag the devil dog and a pack of skittles that came from Paige's lunch.

Paige giggles about something then takes a butterfinger and a twizzler. I don't care what the other two get, I'm too busy watching Paige eat.

"Hey boyfriend?" She starts to say.

Is she gonna call me that forever? I'm not that dumb. Believe me being her boyfriend is the one things I got loud and clear. "Michael." I correct.

"I know your name, but I've never liked Michael, so you're boyfriend. Deal with it.

"I have a ninja name. Its Tum- well, Tum Tum but everyone shortens it to Tum."

"Okay. But I'm sticking with boyfriend."

I knew better than to argue this early in the relationship and honestly its not the worst thing to be called. So I ask. "What?"

"I wanna come over to your house today. Okay?"

"Okay!" I shout then cringe at how dumb I am for being so eager. "If you want." I say more aloof this time.

"Cool."

"Wait, this isn't some ploy because you actually like one of my brother's is it?" I've had older girls butter me up just to get close to them its so rude.

"No." She said simply then finishes her lunch.

With pep in my apetite I start in on lunch.

"How'd you get that black eye Paige?" Asks Stacey.

"Hm?" She looked blank for a moment then smiles. "Oh right, boyfriend socked me the other day. I told you he was alright."

Shaking her head, Stacey says to me. "You're lucky Paige is the way she is, hitting a girl is serious stuff. You'd better not try that with Jenn or me."

"I wouldn't." Creep.

"He's cool Stace' don't even worry about it. He's not abussive he's just got good sense." She swallows her bite. "I'd hit a girl if I were a boy. We act like we can shove them anywhere we want because of some stupid rule." Paige rolls her eyes.

That kind of worries me a little. Can anyone be that street or is it a cover up? "Paige?" I lower my voice. "Does someone in your house abuse you. I'll help you if they do."

Whispering she says. "No." Then laughs. "I'm just not some delicate princess, that's all."

"Oh." Hm. This could work out. It'd be like dating one of the guys. Awesome!

...

I'd be lying if I said that the walk home was comfortable. I was nervous. Nervous because I knew what the guys would say and what mom would do and this talk with dad scares the crap out of me. Am I ready for all this? With a finger out I say. "There's my house."

"Its cute." She smiles shading a hand over her eyes as if to block out sun that isn't outside. "Do you have a pet? You look like you would."

"No. Mom and Dad hate them."

"I have a puppy that looks like a moving mop." Paige breaks out into a laugh. "Stacey has twin raut's. Skinny dogs and tall. But don't be nervous around them they like everybody right off the bat."

Assuming I wanna go anywhere near bird-girls house, I'll keep that in mind. Shoving the key into the lock I give it a turn then walk inside without holding the door open for her. I knew she wouldn't like that. Her big brown eyes scan the place from ceiling to floor, wall to wall then she looks at me. I blush because strangely- and don't think I'm weird to say this, but the black eye makes her look cute. Like she just got into a big fight and her only response to 'what happened?' is 'you should have seen him' after she was done beating the kid up.

"I like your house, got any video games?" She drops her bag by the door then slips out of her sneakers.

"Yeah, you like Mario?"

"Who doesn't?! Lead the way."

We tromped upstairs like two old friends and set up the system. Paige said she liked the ninjas on the wall and she told me about how she would have taken karate if dancing hadn't been offered. I promised to show her some moves sometime and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and I swear I never usually wash my face much but that kiss motivated me to do it even less. We played until we got to World five then we started homework after I gave her a tour of the house. Rocky came home and said hello to her then he left after changing into some old clothes. Colt came back and said 'aaaww she is cute' something about not doing something he would do until I was older. But trust me, I know what he was getting at and I'm not looking to practice popping bra's off anytime soon. Paige said Rocky was nice but Colt was a jerk. We laughed when I agreed.

I told Paige that I wanted to take her out tomorrow, someplace nice. And she agreed then left with a wave. I clutched my heart while watching her leave. I swear it stopped beating. Now I have a new dilema. How to afford fancy.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Thanks so much for the reviews!! It means so much to me. Enjoy the last chapter and you wanna know what's weird? Everytime I update this story they show 3 ninjas on the movie channel. Is that freaky or what? Lighter.

...

My date with Paige ended up being a week later because Mom had this idea that she thought would be just too cute. Notice how I roll my eyes. Why do parents have to make love such an embarrassing thing? I never asked to be the center of attention, I just wanted to be at the side of this really cute girl from school. She went from a girl who slugged me on the beach to the girl I got a crush on who had no name, it was then she went from the girl I had a crush on but she then had a name. From there well I popped her one and she loaned me her umbrella and let me have lunch with her. My lifes never had this much activity in ages, not since I lost my first tooth and decided sticking a piece of gum in hole and shoving the tooth back in there would really fool everyone. How could I not panic like that, I thought I had done something wrong when it just popped out of my mouth on the way home from school. Parents should really clue six year olds in on growth before it takes them by surprise. Where was I... oh right, my date- well no, let's go back a bit first to my talk with Dad. A day of which I've dubbed the worst day of my life.

He sat me down in their bedroom, on their bed while he sat on the small chair that goes under the desk. He had his hands clasped together which thanks to Rocky and Colt told me that that was a signal for a serious conversation about to happen that's gonna make Dad real uncomfortable. So if it makes him uncomfortable, I wonder, why do we have to have it? But I say nothing, just sit and wait. He swallowed audibly loud, before saying.

"Son, I know this may all be very exciting to you right now"

It was beyond exciting, I think as he says this, I've never thought about girls before today. And truthfully its not all like I pictured. There's no forced tea parties or dress up. No pretty scents sprayed on me as a joke. She's like hanging out with one of the guys and I love every second of it. A couple days ago we played with Stacey's dobberman's- Paige named the wrong breed, by giving them something on us to sniff so we could hold the leash and like cops track the suspect down. It was fun. We even went to the cd store and got 4 cd's she paid for them! Even mine! We had ice cream after that and let me tell ya, if I didn't already love her how much my girlfriend can put away cealed the deal. She had two ice cream sundea's and we had 3 slices of pizza afterwards. I wondered if she starved herself for a second but then I remembered she takes a dance classes for hours and hours on end five days out of the week so she needs her strength. Which I might add she beat me 3 out of 6 times arm wrestling. Right back to Dad.

"But son there are things you have to know before you're ready to date."

"Like what?" I ask.

Judging by the face he made he was shocked that I said something and hadn't been expecting it at all. Infact it seemed to derail his thought train all together. Shaking his head to get his words back, he parts his hands moving them up and down as he speaks. "Michael, you're 13 years old. And that's old enough to want to see girls in a way that doesn't involve avoidance and cooties. And the more time you spend with um.."

"Paige." I offer.

"Yes, Paige. The more time you spend with her the more you're gonna," he looked lost again. Then he says quickly. "You'll want to _do_ certain things with her physical things."

"You mean kissing?"

"Yes, yeah- yeah kissing and other things of that nature."

Again I ask. "Like what?"

"Like... Michael, do you know how children are made?"

I think about that question. "Well, I know where they come from."

"Well that's a start."

Shaking my head to dispel the images Dad is putting in my head I say. "Dad I don't want kids. That's creepy, I don't want someone my age calling me Dad."

His shoulders slump. "Michael babies don't come out as teenagers, they come out as babies but that's beside the point; we're not talking about babies here we're talking about what you do to make a baby."

"But I'm telling you there's no baby." What did he think I was being smart? I don't wanna have a baby with Paige, not even when I'm old like Dad.

"Michael listen," he says in a frustrated tone. "I'm talking about sex."

Uh-oh, the leave-the-room _s_ word. Wait a minute, what is he getting at? "Eeeuuw, Dad I barely get kissing, why would you talk about _that_?"

"Because Mike, even though you think kissing is fine now a mans body tends to react differently then their mind." He explains, I nod. "So when you kiss..." I think he was alarmed when I leaned in while thinking uncertainly of what it is he's getting at and that freaked him out to the point of him saying. "I think there are some fudge cicles in the freezer why don't you grab one and go out and play." He then gets up and starts shoving me out the door.

"But its 9:30 at night!" I protest with my legs moving on their own so I don't trip while being shoved. As I stare at the closed door, I think to myself... Rocky and Colt were so right about how creepy and awkward _The Talk_ really is.

We speed time up to the night of me and Paige's big date. Its Mom and Dad's anniversary and Mom thought it'd be cute if Paige and me came along and sat at our own table and had dinner with them. Rocky and Colt are having dinner with the Hart's. That's Emily's family if you didn't know and then they would go home and straight to bed. Chances are Colt and Rocky are gonna watch the dirty channel while we're out of the house. I don't know too much about that subject but one night I was thirsty so I wanted a drink and right as I walked downstairs the channel changed from a woman tossing her hair with a guy behind her to a replay of _Bewitched_ on _TVLand_. I didn't say anything to them because I was about 11 at the time and didn't care about anything but the juice I wanted to get. Anyway, I brush my hair and grab a blue collared shirt. Rocky said its any guys best color. Colt said black slacks will make me not stand out so much as jeans would. They both gave me a thumbs down combined with a raspberry when I showed them the tie mom said would look cute with my clothes. I didn't wear the tie. I did though get to wear my normal sneakers. Mom said no one would care and I wouldn't ruin my church shoes that way. I tend to kick gravel when I walk so I imagine the restaurant we're going to has a graveled parking lot.

"Tum tum!" Mom calls upstairs. "Time to go, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Turning to my brothers I give a thumbs up and get two in return.

"Good luck, Tum." Said Rocky.

"Don't screw it up." Snickers Colt.

I walk downastairs like I've got a rod for a spine, stiff and tight. This could end up really bad. Really, really bad. I don't wanna end up like that kid in that movie, broken arm and broken heart because I moved too fast with her. I don't wanna scare her off- if that's even possible. But when happiness finds a person, screwing things up catches up on them sooner or later. I wonder if girls think this way.

At the Dos Santos home. Paige is sitting in front of a vanity mirror, brown eyes blinking bitterly at all the lipstick Jenn spread across her lips. Mouth twisting experimentally back and forth she crosses her arms in a huff.

"I don't like it. Its... girly." Paige complained.

Jenn sighed heavily, large eyes flicking to the ceiling before settling back on her friend. "Believe it or not Paige, YOU'RE A GIRL." She tried stressing it.

"Is that why I always sit when I go to the bathroom? Duh Jenny, but... make-up just isn't me." She again pouts at her reflection.

"It has to be you for tonight," Jenn is practically reeling from her friend going to a fancy restaurant for dinner. Nothing like this has ever happened before. "Its so cute on you, and plus when you give Tum tum a good night smooch you'll leave the imprint."

Looking outright disgusted, Paige sighs in defeat. "Fine. But do you have to curl my hair so tight Stace'? I'm starting to see into the future." She rubs the side of her tender head.

Laughing, Stacey weilding a bobby-pin places the last curl into the bun. "I'm finished. Not bad if I do say so myself."

Paige looked herself over. She then stood up and looked down at her dress. A soft pink dress that falls just above the knees, with 2 meduim white horizantal stripes at the bottom. Along the torse lay six gold buttons parallel to each other and in the center at the top of the scooped neck is a gold anchor. She wondered for a moment if she should wear a long sleeved shirt beneath the sleeveless dress but decided it looks best without it.

"I'm ready to go whenever he gets here." She looks at her friends. "How do I look?"

Jenn smiles assuridly. "Just like a princess."

"Better!" Chimes Stacey. "You look like the girl the prince leaves the princess for."

"Neat." Says Paige looking at her reflection again. At least her lipstick isn't red. She hates red. "Let's go wait downstairs, we can laugh at him if he's wearing a tux. Come on."

The three girls dash downstairs to wait for Tum tum to show up.

...

So here I am. Standing outside of Paige's door. Her house, I've been past here but never inside. Will her parents wanna meet me? Do they know about me? Is her Dad intimadating or will he be fine with me?

"Michael, let's go." Dad called from the car.

I give him a wave that I was just about to. Raising my finger, I ring the bell. Instantly my eyes dart to the window beside me and the faces of Jenn and Stacey are sitting there watching me with broad grins on their faces. They seem to be looking me over before whispering, shaking their heads and disappearing. I'm dead. I wait for five or so minutes, feeling that they told her to change her mind, that I'm a creep and she deserves better and just as I'm about to turn and leave, hopes dashed the front door opens and out pops Paige in this cute Navy blue sailors dress. It was almost like we dressed for each other although she looked like she'd just run a mile or something and her hair has a strand sticking out which Stacey tucked back in behind her as I greeted my girlfriend.

"Hey Paige." I smile.

"Hey. You wore blue, me too." She smile but something about it said she has a secret. I wonder what it is until her arm linked into mine and we walked to the car.

I wished I had rolled my sleeves up so then our arms would touch. That would be nice I think. Glancing at the approaching car, I see mom making a gesture. For a moment I can't figure out what she's trying to say but then it hits me and I release Paige's arm and open the door to the backseat for her.

"Thanks." She says climbing in.

I can hear her saying hi to my Mom and Dad while I'm going around the car to my side. Climbing in Dad drives us to the restaurant. I don't know how I'm gonna eat with these butterflies in my stomach. When we arrive Paige got out of the car before I could open the door for her. I asked her if she was cold- not that I could offer a jacket since I'm not wearing one, but she says she isn't. The walk to the restaurant was silent between us, but Mom and Dad talked to each other about something I couldn't hear. Please don't let it be me and Paige they're talking about. Dad held the door open for Mom the let it go. So I took that as a hint and held it open for Paige. I wonder if she's as uncomfortable as I am?

Some guy at the door seated us a table behind Mom and Dad. I look over the menu and boy let me tell you I like to eat but when I say that I'm talking about food. Real food. Nachos and chili dogs, corn dogs and chicken french fries. You know a piece of chicken shaped like a french frie. But this stuff, I can't even say it. Risotto? Picolini- what the hell is that? By the look on Paige's face she doesn't know what to make of the menu either. I thought I saw a _Taco Bell_ a little ways down, would it be wrong to send a waiter down the street for you?

"And what will you have?"

"Something to eat." Says Paige.

I crack up laughing but the waiter doesn't think its so funny.

Clearing his throat, he asks. "I know that, but what from the menu would you like to eat. Its not in French or anything, so you can read it can't you?"

"Of course I can." She says smugly turning her nose up. "I want some crab cakes aaannd rice."

"That's a crab risotto."

"What the hell is _risotto_?" Asks Paige.

"Its a very fine rice with crab meat, mushrooms, onion-.."

Waving her hand she cuts him off. "Yeah, yeah give us some of that and this over here. A burnt chocolate."

Sighing, the man takes the menu's. "Very well, but this being a restaurant you must order a complete meal. What will you have as a main dish, madaam?"

Looking bored with this already she says. "Whatever will get you away from this table fastest."

The waiter looked a bit taken aback by that but in the end rolled his eyes and marched off.

I could feel Mom's eyes on us and I glance over my shoulder. Yup, she's watching. She's got that 'my son is so cute' look in her eyes. I wave to her before turning around. This is so uncomfortable.

"This is so uncomfortable." Says Paige like she read my mind. "We should ask him to get our desserts so we can sneak out of here. I don't wanna eat weird food."

Snickering, I agree. "Me neither. But do you think we could?"

"I don't see why not. They might not even have our oders ready yet." Sliding from her seat, she says. "I'm gonna check. Watch my back."

"Okay." I can't help but laugh at how cool she is. It just brings happiness out of me. I watch her back as she instructs and she's over by the counter talking to the guy who took our orders. Paige stamped her foot twice then walked back over to the table, sitting down. "It took some convincing but he said he'll bring it over when your Mom and Dad are done. In the meantime, let's get out of here and go down the street."

"Where?"

"_Taco Bell_, duh. I saw one out the front window, didn't you?" She drops her napkin onto her empty plate.

"Do you have any money?"

"Uh-huh. Go ask your Dad for the keys."

"You're not driving!" I say remembering Rocky attempting that same thing over the summer.

"What are you nuts? We'll die. I just wanna sit in the car instead of in here while we eat. It'll be great, we can listen to the radio." She takes my hand and leads me over to the table. "I start the radio in my Mom's car all the time while I wait for her to finish shopping."

"Oh." Getting up to the table I ask Dad for the keys. He looks at me like I'm insane. Thoughts of 'the talk' reply in my head. "We wanna listen to music while you guys eat."

"Oh. Alright."

But instead of Paige doing it, he comes out with us and turns it on, telling us to keep the door locked. I told Paige to wait in the car for me while I dashed down the street. Truthfully, if I did this any other night I would be really nervous, but I've walked the streets with Colt more than enough times to know a tough look makes a tough guy- plus I've got ninja under my belt so no one can mess with me. Once I got there I asked for three supreme soft shell taco's and grabbed us two of those mexican pizzas they serve and lastly I got us each a coke. Bag in one hand, soda carton held by both since the bag can dangle I quickly make my way back to the car.

...

"You knoooow, we riiiide, all daaaay- all niiiight." We sang at the top of our lungs _Snoopy Track_ by my favorite rapper Jay-Z. Its the most fun I've ever had with anyone and as the food dwindled I thought for sure our night was coming to an end.

"Guess what boyfriend?" She asks after the song ends.

"What?"

"I thought this date would be really weak. Dressing up like a girl and eating fancy." She explains. "But this was the best date ever."

I smile. "Thanks. But actually, you look really cute dressed up."

She blushes. "You know, my dress was pink but I changed it when you showed up in blue. Jenn says its important to match when you're being fancy."

I laugh at that. "Then why pick pink at all, boys don't wear pink."

"Some do. But mostly that was cause she thought you'd wear a white shirt." I nod. "You look nice too by the way."

"Thanks."

We sit in silence as the next song comes up. We don't know it but it sounds pretty cool. "I kind of wonder what risotto taste like now that I've missed out on it."

Shaking her head, Paige says. "Its just some smoothed out rice; I had it once at Jenn's house."

"Maybe her Dad or mom just makes it funny."

"Maybe."

Gathering the wrappers we stuff them into the bag I carried them in.

"They could still be putting food down at our table, they might think we're in the bathroom- so we can go back in if you still wanna taste it."

"Naah, forget about that. I'm really just looking forward to dessert."

"Me too. I've never had burnt chocolate before."

"Me neither."

We sit quietly for a bit not knowing what to say. But then it hit me! What Paula said. So I grab her chin, turn her head and give her a lingering kiss on the side of her mouth. Her lipstick made our lips stick together at the corners which makes us both laugh. As I start to pull away having perfectly executed the move she wraps her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thanks for the date. You're kick ass."

Laughing, I say. "You too." I'm just about to kiss her again when the door opens. We move apart.

Mom climbs in with our dessert wrapped up for us, handing them into the back seat.

"Thanks Mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Douglas."

"Did you kids have a nice first date?" She asks buckling her seat belt.

"The best around." Says Paige dipping into her dessert right away. "I wanna do it again sometime, but maybe just with burgers and fries."

Mom laughed and Dad chuckled. They've never met someone like Paige and I smile thinking that neither have I.

_That was so many years ago and now at age 17 I wonder what more there is for Paige and me. Who knows maybe someday we'll even... you know._

_Colt- Yeah right Tum._

_Rocky- yeah, you'd never do something like that in a million years._

_I might! And don't pick on me I'm a man now._

_Colt- Naah, you're still a spaz._

_Are not!_

_Colt- Are too._

_Not!_

_Too!_

_Rocky- This could go on forever. rolls his eyes_


End file.
